Alone
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: PercyxLuke, set after Luke leaves camp. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I always make you cry. I'm sorry I leave you when you need me the most. And I'm sorry for breaking your heart... I can't ever say sorry enough for all the things I've done to hurt you."


**Lexi: Uhhh hey there. I've never written a fic for LukexPercy... but I've read a few. Bare with me on small details; I'm not all the way done reading the series yet ;) Well, here goes. Oh, and this takes place right after Luke left the camp.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any affiliated characters!**

**Warning: This is guyxguy stuff... that means if you don't like gays, GO AWAY!**

**

* * *

**

Percy continued shedding his tears of sorrow and despair. Luke had abandoned him, left him like the old garbage from the mess hall, to be thrown away at his owner's expense. He felt useless... and extremely hurt. Percy thought that Luke loved him. At least, that's what he had told him a few weeks ago after they had their first kiss together. And then he stabbed him the back. His betrayal evident in all of his actions.

Thinking about Luke was just hurting him more. Why did he leave him? Luke always said how much he cared for him, would never do anything to purposely hurt him. So what the hell was this? It's not as if Luke didn't know this would break Percy's heart. Afterall, the love was mutual in their relationship. So why...?

"L-luke," Percy sobbed into his hands, arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He had been crying endlessly on his bed in the lonely Poseidon's Cabin for the last couple hours. Annabeth and Grover had both offered to stay with him multiple times. Needless to say he rejected their offers. Neither of his friends knew of his relationship with Luke, so they probably thought he was just being dramatic about this whole incident.

If Annabeth had known what those two did together, there was no way she would continue being his friend. She had a huge crush, and kind of obsessive love, for the traitor half-blood. Grover would most likely be a little freaked out by his friend's sexual preference... There weren't any openly gay kids at the camp.

So where did that leave him? All alone in the dark, cold, room, that's where. Nobody there to hold him and tell him everything would be okay in the end. Luke was gone. His reason for life, diminished. He hadn't felt this much self-loathing since Gabe was around. At least after his Step-Father he was able to recover, had people to talk about it with. Now he was exiled from the rest of the world. Alone.

"W-why... Why did y-y-you leave me here? H-how could you do this to me? I thought you l-loved me..." Percy stuttered pathetically and ended up yelling part of it to the empty room. The walls echoed it back... as if mocking his cries of emotional suffering.

"Percy?" a calming voice asked hesitantly. Said boy looked up from his hands to see a familiar face in the rainbow caused by the fountain, "Oh Gods Percy, baby, you look terrible," he said, sounding concerned.

"L-luke?" Percy questioned, not believing his eyes. He had lost trust in everything after Luke left him.

"Yeah... it's me. And," Luke paused, as if trying to figure out what he wanted to say into words,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you," he finished upsettingly.

"Then why did you?"some of Percy's sadness had ebbed into anger and frustration at the situation,"Why did you leave me here alone? Did you just stop loving me and didn't want to tell me? Was I so intolerable that you couldn't even say it to my face, Luke?" tears had begun making their way down his soft cheeks, leaving streaks where they had came from.

"No, no, nothing like that! I'm so sorry, Percy! It was better for both of us that I left..." Luke trailed off.

"How is this better for me? I loved you Luke, and all you did was hurt me!" he cried nearly hysterical.

Luke took a breath of air before saying anything, "Lord Kronos has no acceptance for those who are not perfectly loyal and unthinking. He wants mindless people, faithful followers, ones who will obey without thought or anything else influencing them. That includes something as fickle as love. He wouldn't hesitate to kill _either of us_ for being gay!"

Luke stopped a moment to gauge the other's reaction. He had a blank look on his face that gave away nothing of what he was thinking, but told him that Percy was at least listening.

"I had to do this for _us_... for _you_. I love you, Percy, everything I do- have ever done, is for you! Because I'm working for them, nobody will even think of harming you for the time being. It's the only way I knew you'd be safe. Any punishment, consequences, even death, is worth it if you aren't harmed," Luke finished, his eyes starting to tear up like Percy's.

Percy seemed to think about this for a moment, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why the _hell _would you risk your own safety for mine? I _need_ you for me to survive... you not being here is hurting me more than any dumb monster ever could," the water works started up again.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I always make you cry. I'm sorry I leave you when you need me the most. And I'm sorry for breaking your heart... I can't ever say sorry enough for all the things I've done to hurt you. But I love you, and... I'll understand if you decide to never forgive me. Just know that you are the most important thing in my world," Luke's voice and picture faded out of the rainbow as he finished. The time for talking had run out.

And all that was left was the time for more tears. Percy cried all through the night and the following day. When his eyes were dried out, he just heaved dry sobs, remembering all that Luke had told him. Percy knew he would probably die when it came down to the final battle. The both of them would end up in a fight, and he had no idea who would make the first move. Just that, at the end of it all, neither would want to be alive without the other there with them.

So Percy would wait until it was all over. When the war was fought and the white flag raised in surrender from one of the sides. He knew that, then, he would go back to loving Luke. No matter what anyone else had to say about it. He just hoped they would make it that long.

* * *

**Lexi: Okey-dokies, all done. Not sure where I pulled that one from... just popped into my head as I went along :) Hope you liked it! Please leave me some feedback! (Ummm no offense, but I don't want to hear anything that wasn't like accurate pertaining to the book. Cause I know I screwed things up... but I honestly don't care)**

**I plan on writing a couple sequels to accompany this fic. Like, them meeting secretly in each book. That means there will be 5 total stories of their relationship. Perhaps an epilogue at the end of the last. Who knows? I'll get to work soon on the one for Sea Of Monsters.**

**So yeah... REVIEW! :)**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
